The present invention relates to a training apparatus for use by a golfer to practice a putting stroke and, in particular, an apparatus which provides the golfer with immediate feedback in the event that their putting stroke is off the target line.
As has been recognized by golfers for many years, one of the main aspects of a good golf game is what is commonly referred to as a strong short game. In particular, a sound putting game upon reaching the target green is of paramount importance. Essentially, there are two key aspects to developing a sound putting game as part of a round of golf namely, the ability to effectively judge how hard to strike the golf ball and the ability to identify and strike the ball along the intended target line. Often times, golfers have significant difficulty in maintaining the putter head along the intended target line, thus, causing the ball to be misdirected resulting in an ineffective putt. Absent the use of a golf putt training aid, it is extremely difficult for a golfer, particularly a novice or high handicapper, to identify the point at which the putter head departed from the intended target line.
Numerous golf putt training aids have been proposed to assist golfers in practicing their putting stroke and particularly for helping a golfer maintain the putter head along an intended target line. While many golf putt training aids assist in teaching a golfer how to strike the ball along an intended target line, very few assist the golfer in identifying the point at which the putter head departed from the preferred target line.
One golf putt training aid which appears to have been intended to at least provide a golfer with some feedback as to when the putter head departs the intended target line is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,720 by Edward T. Berg. According to this patent, the apparatus comprises a generally U-shaped channel including sidewalls having a plurality of spaced apart flexible flaps projecting towards each other. When a golfer attempts to putt a golf ball within the channel, the putter head must stay free of the opposed flaps on either side of the U-shaped channel to accomplish an effective stroke. If the putter head engages one or more of the flexible flaps, the golfer is able to sense that the putting stroke is off the intended target line.
While the above described golf putt training aid may be helpful in learning to stroke a putt along an intended target line, because the flaps are flexible, the putter head would tend to advance through at least two or three flaps if the putter head is sufficiently off line. While the golfer would recognize that the putter head is off line, it is difficult for the golfer to tell exactly where the putter head went off line. Thus, there is a need for a golf putt training apparatus which provides the golfer with instantaneous feedback when the putter goes off the intended target line during a putting, stroke. There is also a need for a golf putt training aid which can be adjusted to accommodate different putter heads. Further, there is a need for a golf putt training apparatus which is easily transported and can be used both indoors and outdoors.
A training apparatus for use by a golfer to practice a putting stroke along a target line is provided which comprises a pair of mutually opposing elongated guide rails which are spaced apart at least the length of a putter head. The guide rails include a substantially hollow body including base, a plurality of sidewalls extending from said base and a top wall traversing the sidewalls. Projecting from a side wall in the direction of said opposing guide rail are a plurality of longitudinally spaced substantially rigid teeth whereby upon advancing a putter head between said guide rails the putter head is stopped by the teeth if the putting stroke is sufficiently off the target line.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.